Please, Release Me
by XGoldenDancerX
Summary: She was confined by her family, but she wanted more. As she enters the wall of Cross Academy, she will find the answers to her family's lineage and her heart's desire of friendship and love. KanamexYukixZero, TakumaxOCxAido, RukaxKain.....R/R please!
1. Prologue

A/N: Hello

A/N: Hello! When I started reading Vampire Knights, I fell with it immediately. I love most vampire mangas/anime, but this one is amazing. I just knew I had to write a fic about.

Disclaimer: I do not own Vampire Knights except the characters that will be presented within it.

Prologue

Confinement was always their answer for her. Ever since she was younger, she has always been confined to her family's mansion under her parents' order to keep her safe. To keep her safe from the harm of the world and the harm that she would express against humans.

"Mizuki, it is time to finish your lesson."

The young daughter sat in front of the sitting room's window glancing at the evening sky. Her fingertips trailed down the chilled glass, as she made no eye contact with nothing but the heavens. Her curly raven hair trailed down her back and onto her long cream dress, which her other hand gripped tightly to the lace on the side of her hip. She wanted to just reach outside and just be apart of it, but she could not; she was confined to her family's ways.

"Zuzu, you need to finish your Japanese lesson," stated a woman walking up to her.

"Why? I know how to speak it. There is nothing else to learn," she replied bitterly while continuing her glance outside.

"Of course, your learning abilities are exquisite, but to be able to go to Cross Academy, you must perfect your craft," commented the woman placing a hand on Mizuki.

As soon as her touch was planted on the young girl's shoulder, Mizuki suddenly glared with her dark blood eyes at the older woman while shrugging off any type of physical contact that they had. She was restricted from everything she wanted to explore, touch, taste, and drink. She could not understand the unfair advantages of her parents had with their lifestyle, and yet she could not ever leave her home except to this new school called Cross Academy in Japan. How revolting.

Later as the night progressed, the young vampire leaped onto the mansion's outside patio from her third floor balcony. She quickly wrapped her hair up into a high ponytail and tugged on the torn jeans she wore. She pulled down her black halter-top and ran through the bushes that covered the fence to her imprisonment and escape. If she had one more night before the trip to Japan, she wanted to make one more tour down memory lane.

She traveled down the road, creeping through the alleys until she was engulfed with the busy life of the city. The crowds of people and buildings made Mizuki excitedly smile with every step she took along the road. She wanted to visit everything and everyone. How she yearned many nights to be with the environment of people and other living forms. She could smell the scents of heavy perfume and cologne in the air and the laughter of random humans made her skin crawl with exhilaration. As she made her way down the busy streets, she came across the destination she wanted to visit, The Electric Eel.

When she opened the door, her ears picked the sound of chords from two acoustic guitars and the reactions of numerous people. The bar was layered with many spontaneous signs and pictures of music geniuses, political liberals, and many various visitors. The furniture was wooden with a sense of vintage taste as many could be predicted of old as anyone's grandfather. The place held memories of fun, riots, and drunken disputes but the raven hair girl loved it.

"Alright! Zuzu, get on stage!"

As Mizuki looked toward the stage, a young man presented her with an acoustic guitar. He glanced down with his alluring emerald eyes to her light ruby eyes. She gave a sort of smirk at the dirty blonde boy as she walked up to the stage. Once she arrived beside him, many guys cheered and whistled at Mizuki, which she replied with playful wink.

"Okay, so since our lead singer is here, how about we start out with one of her favorites!" shouted the dirty blonde boy.

The crowd cheered with agreement, as she looked over to the boy and back at her other band mates.

"What the hell have you guys already played?" she asked.

"Fuck, we've been just playing around waiting on your ass," replied the female drummer with a smirk.

"Sorry about that. My parents took forever to leave the house, and I could not get rid of my bodyguard," stated Mizuki tuning up her guitar.

"Heh, I guess princess was having difficulty with her thriving life again," chuckled the bass guitarist.

"Fuck off, Fred. It's Zuzu's last night and we got to make it one of the best," commented the dirty blonde tuning up his own guitar.

"Thanks, Troy."

Mizuki gave one last smirk to the blonde boy until she started a rhythmic mixture of cords on her guitar. Soon enough, the drummer picked it up and began to follow the rhythm, which made the crowd jump up in excitement. The music began as the two other guitars followed the aggressive, enchanting chords with Mizuki swaying madly around to the beat. Once the beginning of the song played out, Mizuki reached out for the microphone stand and began singing with almost a temptress, husky voice.

"Man, never knew a girl who can take a song with control like that," yelled to one of the guys in audiences.

"Yeah, it is almost demonic yet a seducing way. Kinda creepy but really hot," replied another guy.

As her words began to leave her, she picked up her guitar and began to play madly with the audience cheering her on. For once, she felt in control of her life. She felt as if she did not have obligations or confinement. She almost felt as if she was human herself. It was such a feeling of total highness and ecstasy.

After their last song, the group left to the wide park within the busy city. Usually homeless men and creeps would be up so late in a place like this, but they would always return to the grassy plains, the numerous trees, and the benches of the busy city.

"Man, that gig was awesome!" stated the drummer chick as she opened one of her canned beers on the bench.

"Shelia, you always say that when the guys flock to you," joked Fred as he took out his bottle of forty a plastic bag.

"Whatever, the chicks wanted to know your name, too. Still the place was packed," replied Shelia.

"It was an awesome group of people in there! What did you think, Zuzu?" asked Troy as he took a seat next to the raven hair girl.

"I think it was incredible," commented Mizuki as she sipped her own beer.

"I know! I hate that you're leaving. You got the crowd rocking!" sang Shelia with Fred cheering.

"Hah, it was not just I! You guys were great as well!" She smiled once more.

"Yeah, but you know we are going to miss you," replied Troy as he placed on her knee.

"For sho! I mean, we met not that long ago, but we just clicked…. I hope you're treated well at that Cross Academy School," spoke Fred finishing up his bottle of beer.

"I know I will hate it," whispered the vampire as she drunk the rest of her drink.

"Guys, it is getting late. My mom will flip if she catches me out again," stated Shelia as she finished her can of beer.

"Yeah, Zuzu's got an early flight, so you better get to it," replied Fred the redhead while helping Shelia up.

The group began to say their farewell to Mizuki as she hugged Fred and Shelia dearly. She knew nobody but them in the city other than her family, but in a way, they were a sort of another family. As she was about to walk down the road to her home, Troy took a hold of her hand.

"Hey, can I walk you home?" he asked with a smirk.

At first she just looked at him, but then gave him a slight nod as she retrieved her hand back. They walked side by side down the road silently at first, both lost in their own thoughts. The two of them were rarely alone together since Fred and Shelia were always there. It was nice but in the same page weird.

"So how long will you be in Japan?" asked Troy as he finally looked to the raven hair girl.

"I think for at least two years. I don't really want to go, but it is quite beneficial for my family that I go," replied Mizuki with a small sigh.

"You're always locked into this path that your family has made you. Why don't you just say no? I mean you're 18 years old!" commented Troy.

"It is not easy as it seems to you. My family's honor and heritage rides on me to go. Of course I will hate it, but I know it'll be greatly needed for my clan."

"You make it sound like you're in a cult or something."

"It feels like it sometimes."

They both looked at one another and began to chuckle at the last comments. Troy watched intently as he observed the true, girlish laugh that Mizuki was presenting. It was always a pleasure to see her like that, though very rare. He loved to see her actually give a genuine smile or have chimes of laughter when the group was together; he really did not want that to go.

"Troy?" In an instant, the dirty blonde guitarist wrapped his arms around the vampire, holding her dearly and letting his finger slide up and down her back. He rested his chin on top of her head while letting their bodies press gently close to one another. Mizuki blushed softly, wondering what was happening.

"I wish we had more time, ya know?" he whispered.

The commented should have meant something to her, but she was too busy to notice his voice when she was noticing his neck. Her nose played gently onto his neck as she could feel the presence of his blood so near. Mizuki could smell the sweet scent of blood as it taunted her. Oh, how the delicious taste of blood dripping in her mouth was all that was plaguing her mind. She knew she was too close, but just one little bite…

--

"Mizuki? Mizuki, are you okay?"

Mizuki's parents opened the door to their daughter's room as the echoes of crying played out. At first, she did not notice when her parents were standing within her environment because she was too busy cradling him in her arms. She let the tears hit his face as she hugged him tightly, hoping in some way, he survived. How greedy she was to let this happen. How cruel of her to let her friend feel the bite of a vampire when she was just so thirsty and tempted. She thought that she was better than that.

"Mizuki, your tears can not reach him," stated her father as he bent down to his timid daughter.

"I couldn't stop myself. My appetite, I just wanted his blood," cried out Mizuki.

"Of course, as a pure blood, you are entitled to your food, but that's why we kept you here. You should have stayed here when we told you to be in the mansion," lectured her mother as folded her arms.

"I-I thought…" She could not say anymore. The reality of life crept into her mind as her father took Troy's body away and out the room. Her confinement was to keep her safe. Her confinement was to keep her away from becoming a monster, but now she had to endure who she was; A pureblood vampire.

TBC

A/n: Yay, this is quite exciting. I really hope this plays well. Mizuki is going to be quite the interesting character within Cross Academy but she will only shine with the other characters not as the star of the fic. Please continue to read. I'm starting up the next chapter, so be expecting it soon.


	2. Chapter 1:Encounter

A/N: Hi, everyone

A/N: Hi, everyone! Hope everything is going well with you. I'm actually graduating from college soon, so I might not be able to update soon until after May 10th. Still, I'll be working hard within the time studying and spacing out in class…. Heh

Chapter One

Encounter

"Hey, Zero, wait up!"

The tall silver hair boy turned around to see the dark brunette running full speed towards him. At first he had the instinct to just step beside, but he stood there expressionless, waiting for his partner to make her way to his side. In the end, it was nothing different or hostile for his taste.

"Gosh, you are always running out of there before I can finish my talk with Yori-chan," Yuki explained taking on last huff.

"Why? It's not like I'm not going to see you in a moment once we prepare for the Night Class," muttered Zero as he began to continue his walking.

"Yeah, but remember we have the new Night Class student to introduce tonight."

"I'll let you handle that. Honestly, I do not care for the person already." With that Zero stormed out of the school with Yuki pouting her lips and watching him leave. He always told her how he felt about vampires, which she understood why he would not like them. Still, she wished he would have even a small amount of curiosity for the newcomer since she was going to be from America.

In moments, both prefects stood in the Chairman's office waiting on the newcomer. The Chairman himself had a face of complete excitement, which in a sense, was mirrored by his daughter. Zero, on the other hand, leaned on the wall close to the window appearing, none other than bored with the whole waiting.

"I wonder if she is pretty?" asked Yuki visualizing the possibilities of hair and facial combinations the girl could have.

"Oh, I bet she is since she is a pureblood from the Henry and Yamada clans," replied the Chairman giddily as he read the files once more.

"Does it really even matter?" asked Zero gazing outside the window.

"No, but I'm just so antsy to see what she looks like," replied Yuki stretching her arms until a knock was heard.

"Well, I guess this is our chance to find out. Come in!" replied the Chairman standing from his desk.

Once the command was made, the door opened slowly, which made all three of them look curiously to the new comer. Mizuki strode into the room with her briefcase in hand and her guitar case strapped to her back. She stood in front of them with the white Night Class uniform on, neatly pressed, with baggy white knee socks and black shoes. Her long, curly raven hair flowed down her back as her deep ruby eyes made their way to each person in the room.

"Welcome, Mizuki Henry, to Cross Academy," stated the Chairmen with a big grin on his face.

"It is a pleasure to make your acquaintance and to attend the prestigious school," replied Mizuki as she curtsies with simple grace.

"Wow, such elegance," thought Yuki as she bowed to the pureblood vampire.

"Now, I talked to your parents and they have informed me of the incident involving the human that you bit last night. I just need you to know that biting a human is strictly prohibited," announced the Chairman while keeping a smile on his face.

"I know…I will try my very best to uphold this and I will be a great example to your pacifist ideas," replied Mizuki with bow.

"Now, you don't have to do that, Mizuki, especially as a pureblood. I know your clan wants the other vampires to make notice of your status and help with acknowledging your role as a superior vampire," noted the Chairman.

At first Mizuki's expression flinched when she expressed a simple frown. She wanted to have a fresh start since she would be able to speak to others other than her parents or the help within her mansion. Nevertheless, she would still be placed a level above the other vampires, which would not help her to make friends.

"I wish to ask if you may call me Zuzu-chan here. I know I should be acknowledged with more formality, but it has been some time since I had could be around people for a long period of time," she announced.

"Um, all right, Zuzu-chan," stated Yuki with a sincere smile.

At first glance, She noticed Yuki as just another being, but soon she observed the brunette and all she appeared in her profile. Somehow she felt a sense of friendliness that was wrapped in duty yet caring position, which made Mizuki yearned for depth within this girl.

"Oh, Zuzu-chan, let me introduce you to my prefects. This is my daughter Yuki and her partner Zero; they will show you the school and introduce you to your Night Classmates. I assure you they will be nothing but help if needed for you," introduced the Chairman pointing to each respectable person.

Once introduced, Yuki expressed a simple smile and wave to the vampire while Zero glanced toward her and gave a noticeable scoff. He did not care, in the least, for this new vampire. All he could see was that she was another filthy demon ready to strike for blood. Why should he even pleasantly acknowledge her?

"Dammit, Zero, why can't you be nice for once," shouted Yuki as she kicked him in the leg.

"It is none of your business how I act, brat," replied the silver hair boy with a slight shove to her.

As they began to dispute in the background, the Chairman walked to Mizuki's side, displaying only a tender smile. She carefully observed him walk his way to her, but then glanced back to the bickering duo.

"You know, you might have to establish your title as a pureblood vampire in front of the other vampires. If not, some might take advantage of you because your kindness to humans," spoke the Chairman as he watched her same view.

"I am just tired of feeling confined to this role. I just want peace and friendship. Still, I will, if I must, for my family's sake," replied Mizuki with a sigh.

"Don't worry, you are not the only pureblood in this school. Master Kaname is the head dorm leader of the Night Class. He will help you understand anything you need to know about being a pureblood and a vampire."

Once the name was spoken, Yuki stopped her fighting and ran up to Mizuki with a blushing smile.

"Yes, Kaname-senpai is very kind and informative. I will introduce him to you once it is time for the Night Class to come over to the school," chimed Yuki as she grabbed Mizuki's hand.

With the hint of blush and grin plastered on the female prefect's face, the vampire understood intently the feelings that the girl had for the pureblood. Mizuki inwardly thought the idea of a human and a vampire together would be an amazing feat, but nevertheless, she saw it quite cute for Yuki to have such admiration for the dorm leader. Maybe there could be peace for vampires and humans after all.

"If you excuse me, it is almost time for the Night Class and the Day Class to change over. I will be waiting for you two at the gate," informed a bothered Zero.

With that the boy made no eye glance to anyone as he passed through the room and out the door. Somehow, the incident or the acknowledgement of the Kaname angered him. He could not understand fully why Yuki would appear so taken by such a vampire. He was nothing but trouble for her, which she was so blinded by her crush that she could not see the danger he carried.

Yuki's face was filled with slight anger but mostly sadness for her partner. She knew that she did nothing to hurt the boy's feeling. Kaname was her protector, friend, and. …Nevertheless, she hated when the two people most important in her life did not like one another.

"Yuki, why don't you take Zuzu-chan to meet the other Night Class students," pointed out the Chairman.

"Yes, sir," stated Mizuki as she opened the door.

"Yuki, remember, I am "Daddy" not "Chairman"," whined the Chairman as he hugged her dearly.

"Gosh, Sir, I am on my job!" With that Yuki ran out pulling Mizuki with her as the vampire just blinked amazed at the whining and crying Chairman who stayed in the office. When Yuki stopped, Mizuki could not but to smile genuinely at the blushing girl before her. When Yuki glanced at the raven hair girl beside her, her eyebrow raised waiting for the reason of her expression.

"What?! Do I have something on my face?" asked Yuki trying to wipe whatever was presented.

"No, I'm sorry. I am just so surprised by the turn of events and everything. Excuse me for my expression," stated Mizuki letting her face become neutral again.

"It's okay. I think it is wonderful that you let your emotions out. Not a lot of the vampires do. I mean they tend to be kind of creepy, but you seemed to develop real emotions," commented Yuki with a smile.

With that, Mizuki gave a wide smile that mirrored Yuki's as they walked to the outside of the gate. When they arrive, many of the Day Class female students waited with irritation for the gate to open while Zero stood in front of the gate with annoyance on his face. The girls giggled and shouted as they waited impatiently for the Night Class students. Even though they would see them with only a short amount of time, it would be enough to get them through the day.

"Those are a lot of students," stated Mizuki as she pointed to the pushy girls.

"Yeah, they don't know that the Night Class are vampire, so they are all smitten and wait out here yearning to see them. It is revolting sometimes!" whispered Yuki as she made her way to the front.

She jumped pass the crowd of girls and stood with Zero pushing the girls away.

"Come on, girls, you know the drill! No touching the Night Class and wait patiently in line to see them," ordered Yuki.

"It's not fair! Why can't we touch them? I want to hug Idol-sama," spoke one of the girls with the girls cheering along.

"Hey, I want to not always fend you guys off of the Night Class but I'm not going to get what I want, so neither will you," replied Yuki pushing constantly.

"If you don't pull back, I will make you regret it," threatened Zero as many of the girls did as told.

Mizuki could not help but to think this sort of ritual was quite amusing. To think these girls were so happy to see the vampires, it was as if the vampire were true idols or celebrities at the school. As quickly as the idea came to her mind, she expressed a chime of laughter, which only interrupted the girls of demand to view her.

"Look, a Night Class student," stated a girl, which all of the girls followed to the new student.

The raven hair vampire stood motionless as the girls rushed to her. For once, she was a little nervous of so many people coming towards her. Her face formed into a scared gesture until Yuki ran to her side with her staff to separate the energized crowd.

"She is here to join the Night Class not become a new idol!" announced Yuki.

"Hey, what's your name?" announced a girl ignoring Yuki's comment.

"My name is Mizuki Henry, please to make your acquaintance," replied the girl with a slight bow.

As many of the questions began to appear from numerous girls, Mizuki hid herself behind Yuki. She was happy to be around so many people, but the new attention of her made the pureblood quite nervous. Sure, she wanted to make friends and such, but the attention of so many people made her a little…queasy.

Fortunately, the gate began to open, which triggered the girl to run back to the entrance, waiting in to lines. They eagerly watched as the numerous Night Class students walked gracefully down the path with the exception of Aido.

"Good evening, ladies. My, each and everyone of you look so lovely today," chirped Aido with a wink.

The girls giggled happily as Yuki expressed a small sigh for their timing. At first glance, Mizuki was amazed by the elegance and beauty each vampire carried. Their expressions carried nothing but perfection as they acknowledge only a small portion of the student body. Somehow, Mizuki felt her body go numb.

"Zuzu-chan, are you okay?" asked Yuki looking at the girl.

"What if they don't like me?" whispered Miyuki holding onto her briefcase tightly.

"I'm sure they will, Zuzu-chan," smiled Yuki as a hand crept onto her shoulder.

When Yuki turned around, she was presented with a welcoming smile from Kaname with Seiren to his side. His eyes glanced down to the brunette girl lovingly as she bowed to her sempai. Mizuki observed the welcoming aura of the two until Seiren's gaze dropped onto the new vampire.

"Sir, the new Night Student is presented behind Yuki," reported Seiren with a sense of investigation.

"Oh, Kaname-sempai, I almost forgot, this is Mizuki Henry- sempai. She is the new student the Chairman has informed you yesterday about," introduced Yuki standing out of the way of Mizuki.

At first, Kaname glanced at Yuki once more before viewing the nervous pureblood. He could feel the difference within Mizuki than any other pureblood he has ever met. She carried herself with dignity, but if he peered closer within, he could feel the anxiety and the frighten child inside wanting to run away from the fellow pureblood. Nevertheless, it was his duty to become accustomed to her and help in any way he could while tutoring her the ways of her vampire heritage.

"It is a please to meet you, dear Mizuki-chan," presented Kaname as he gently kissed her hand.

Yuki caught herself at the simple greeting, but knew that Kaname was only greeting the vampire because of her position. Nevertheless, it did not help that the other girls acknowledge the friendly encountered, which almost created a sense of chaos.

"Maybe we should continue introductions with the others inside the class. Thank you, Yuki-chan, for your hard work," concluded Kaname with a gentle smile.

"Uh, yes, Kaname senpai! Thank you!" With that Kaname motioned Mizuki to walk with him, which she hesitated but went along with him a moment later. She was quite scared yet she knew everything would be for her family's lineage and honor.

Later that night, Miyuki sat in the back of the classroom, observing each and every vampire within the class. There were more noble blood vampires than she expected there to be. Of course, Kaname was the leader of the group, but she wondered who she could trust other than him.

"Mizuki-chan, can you please come down for a moment," spoke Kaname.

Her bodies tensed as she felt every eye glance reach her at the top of the classroom. She stood placing her hand to her side as she walked down to join them in front of the class. She remembered that her mother informed her to keep her head up to acknowledge the position of her family blood, which she presented.

"This is Mizuki Henry from the Henry and Yamada clans. She has ventured from her home in North America to undergo investigation of all the positions and information about vampires within her mother's side and the history of vampires in the Eastern countries," announced a new man Mizuki did not know.

She glanced at the tall, blonde boy glancing to her beside Kaname as he expressed a simple kind smile.

"Mizuki-chan comes from two very strong pureblood clans, so she is to be treated rightly," spoke Kaname as he walked to the raven hair girl.

"It is a pleasure to make your acquaintances, but please, I would be happy if you addressed me as Zuzu-chan, if anything else," she reported.

"Zuzu-chan…" whispered Aido as he observed the girl intensely. His eyes observed his unknowing glancing, which was shadowed by everyone, but his was different. He wanted to know more about her for different reasons.

TBC

A/N: I hope this is going well, you readers. I made Mizuki very shy at first, just because she is not used to being around many individuals. Her characteristic will change through time, I promise you, but not so dramatically…unless needed. Also, I've opened the focus on other characters such as Zero and Yuki because; soon the story will evolve around everyone. Of course, the new kid will have her moments, but she will not last on be the center. Anyway, please review, I would love to hear back from you.


	3. Chapter 2: Acknowledge

A/N: Hi

A/N: Hi! Thank you guys so much for reviewing. I'm glad people are taking time to read and write what they think about. It is nice to get really awesome comments plus comments also help with the decision of writing the next chapter (Like how will I make this character or how quickly/ slowly will I make their relationships blossom). Anyway, let me keep going with the fic, shall I?

Chapter 2

Acknowledge

Zero could not help wavering his gaze from his sensei to Yuki. He always had that problem ever since she entered in the same class with him. Of course, he would blend his mind with the thoughts of the vampire, which would make him focus on the intriguing relationship of Kaname and Yuki. Nevertheless, he would always come back to her.

In the midst of the thoughts and the staring, he would always feel an inner being fighting to touch Yuki. Lately, he blames it on the growing vampire instinct that would want to harm her, but his thoughts and feelings have been on another path. Silently, he pleaded that she would never have to know his true feelings. Hopefully, he can just be her protector and that would be that; no placing her in danger and him in total turmoil.

"Zero, you there?"

The silver hair boy blinked his eyes and noticed the brunette in his face with an expression of curiosity. She never knew Zero to be a daydreamer like that. Usually, she would be the one spacing out and Zero would say some arrogant comment that would wake her from her thoughts, but the roles have turned. What has her prefect partner been thinking about?

"Hello! Are you there, Zero? And you get on me when I don't pay attention," teased Yuki as she waved to Yori.

"Humph, my thoughts have nothing to concern you," lied Zero as he stood out of the chair.

He gathered his things as Yuki still stood in front of him trying to pry any information.

"Well, can you at least come with me to the Chairman's office. Supposedly, he has something of a meal we have to try before the Night Class come," stated Yuki as she finally walked to his side.

"Whatever. Doesn't that man every stop," replied Zero as they walked out the room.

As they walked, Yuki could not help but to look at her friend spacing out again. It was actually getting her extremely nervous. To think Zero had something plaguing his mind that would lessen his teasing on her was actually interesting, but since she learned about him being a vampire…She needed to know.

"Zero, seriously, if something is bothering you, just tell me. I want to help, if anything," she spoke while grabbing his arm.

"No, there isn't." With that he snatched his arm away and made his way outside. It has been that way for several weeks, and Yuki did not like the fact he did not want her help. Yuki has always been there for him ever since he stepped in her doorway. She always wanted to be there and wished for him to be more open with her.

"I wish he knew how much he meant to me," thought Yuki as she sighed out her frustration.

Meanwhile at the Moon dormitory, Mizuki sat in the front of the dorms ready to depart off to the exchange, but she was always early. Though, usually Kaname would accompany her with conversation when he was awake and early as she, but today was different. She was alone. Nevertheless, since she did have all the time, should she not use it for her music?

Mizuki took out her guitar, strumming several chords, and then took out a small notebook. Her guitar displayed a caramel color laced in the raven outline, as her notebook appeared to be a used bundle with a crisp black cover and her name printed on the outside. She opened to the middle of the book letting her pin roll out to the bottom of the steps. At first, she inwardly pouted at the gravitation pull of her pin but was rewarded back her writing utensil from Takuma.

"Takuma-sama, where did you come from?!" she yelped at his sudden appearance.

"Oh, I was just watching you for a moment. Sorry for the disturbance, Mizuki-chan," he replied with a smile.

"Hey, remember, it's 'Zuzu-chan'," she noted placing her pen beside her notepad.

"Yeah, I suppose I am at fault. It is interesting to hear such a name for a poorblood."

She gave a small snort to his explanation and began to focus on her guitar. She hated that even a week into being at the school, she was presented with formality. It was as if her title would plague her existence wherever she went. Nevertheless, her family would be thrilled of how everyone is treating her social status.

"So, you're a musician?" asked Takuma as he sat beside her on the steps.

"Yeah, I've been playing the guitar since I was young."

"Well, that's quite the attribute. Is it okay if you could play something for me then?"

She looked over at the older vampire and replied with a simple nod and smile. Her fingers slid and pricked the strings as a beautiful, tortured melody began to play. Mizuki felt her eyes closed as she let her hand slide along the strings. She felt the music every time her fingers fell upon each note or chord. As she played the strings, her voice began to sing a melody and message that nobody could ever really decipher. Her lyrics came from the heart, but the translation was always lost. Still her voice appeared to equal amount of depth that her strings presented. Her music was her life; nobody understood that. She laid her lyrics out as she could feel the tip of her heart pour. As she finished, she took a small huff and looked over to the blonde vice-president, wondering what he could muster up.

"Why are you so sad, Zuzu-chan?" asked Takuma as his lips lined straightly.

She never had such a deep question like that given to her. She understood that maybe her music sound sad, but to think that music represent her personal state, she knew deep down it was true. Still, she never thought another person could see such a thing.

"It is as if you're crying for help," he finished picking himself up from the stairs.

"I don't know if that is true," Mizuki replied giving a reassuring chuckle.

"I believe it is so. You should lighten up a little. You would be cuter if so." With that the older vampire took his leave back inside, which made the raven hair look back.

"What in the world did he mean by that?" thought Mizuki as hugged her guitar.

"Zuzu-chan!"

The raven hair girl turned her head back to the entrance of the dorms to see Aido happily opening the door. He greeted the pureblood with wide smile as Mizuki replied with her own smile. It had been a whole week and Aido has been completely nice to her. Sure, Takuma and Kaname were very informative and gotten to know her compared to the other vampires, but Aido created a sense of friendliness when he was around her.

"Aido-sama, what are you doing out here? Shouldn't you be getting ready for your fans," teased Mizuki as she placed her guitar away.

"Aw, Zuzu-chan, I am not that much of a flirt," stated Aido placing his hands up in submission.

"Right, maybe if I was blind and deaf, I would believe such things," she resorted back with a grin.

"Oh, you are so mean to me, Zuzu-chan!" He pouted his lips gazing pitifully at the raven girl who replied with her tongue sticking out. She loved talking to him; it only felt natural to be around him and she knew it. She placed her guitar along her back as she picked up her books and notepad.

"Where is Kaname-senpai? Usually, he is outside with me," noted Mizuki looking around.

"He is coming, Zuzu-chan! Why do you ask? Do you prefer his presence instead of mine?" Asked Aido with pout.

"My, I never knew Aido to be so jealous!"

As the new voice appeared, Aido and Mizuki turned their heads to see Ruka and Kain walking out with their books in their hands. Of course, Aido gave a short hiss to the new coming female vampire, but Mizuki mustered up a slight bow to her fellow classmates.

"How are you two today?" asked Mizuki with a small smile.

"Good, Zuzu-chan. Thank you for your concern," bowed Ruka as Kain replied the gesture.

"What are you guys doing out here?" asked Aido as he crossed his arms.

"Well, it is almost time we switch over for class. Takuma went to retrieve Kaname-senpai, Zuzu-chan, so his arrival will be soon," spoke Kain, which the raven hair girl replied with a nod.

"Humph, you two are always butting in my fun," muttered Aido as he turned away from the group.

"What was that, Aido? You want to caress Zuzu-chan's face?" asked Ruka with an impish grin.

"Hey, no-no I don't, you evil-being!" The two glared at one another trying to win over the staring game as Kain and Mizuki stood there in slight amusement; the two's interactions have always been quite comical.

"Aido, Ruka."

Kaname walked holding an emotionless face as Takuma walked beside him with cheerful face as usual and Seiren on Kaname's other side. The vampires separated making room for the three vampires to walk as the remainder of the vampire residents walked out the dormitory after their senpai. Each vampire bowed in the appearance of Kaname as he made his way to Mizuki. The two purebloods looked at each other with careful smiles.

"Good evening, Kaname, I hope the day has treated you well," spoke the female pureblood with a growing smile.

"Good evening, Zuzu, and thank you for your concern," replied Kaname with a genuine smile of his own.

She took his side between Takuma as they began to walk toward the gate. Her place was always by his side, which she did not mind. Truly, she knew that purebloods were to stay together, but she inwardly loved to see Yuki when they crossed over. Since Kaname always made an effort to talk to Yuki, Mizuki would always see her. Of course, his presence was always assuring since she was not alone as they (Kaname and herself) had a level of understanding that no other vampire at the school could understand.

At the gate, Yuki and Zero organized the fan crazed Day class into a line with much difficulty. Somehow, the boys of the Day Class began to join the girls into waiting on the Nigh Class students, which almost doubled the workforce of the two prefects. Nevertheless, the two held their ground and did the best they could.

"Come on, Zero, we just want to greet Ruka-chan and Zuzu-chan. We'll back off once they're gone," whined a boy.

"You are just as bad as the girls. Why can't you wait!" bellowed Zero as many of the group fell back from him.

"Good job, Zero! I think your grouchy demeanor is helping the resistances of the students," teased Yuki jumping to his side.

He glanced down at the girl with a type of glare that would have such a powerful message that it could kill a man in his stance; fortunately, Yuki was quite used to those types from him. Before Zero could comment on Yuki's statement, the walls began to open as the students fell back to their lines. Zero and Yuki jumped out of the gates way to the end of the lines. The vampires walked between the lines feeling the eyes and hearing the sweet sighs of young Day students, which triggered Aido to frolic around the girls.

"Hello, girls, hope you did not wait too long for me!" Aido spoke as the girls cheered with excitement. The shaggy blonde vampire smiled as the twinkle of his sapphire eyes made the girls blush with sheer bliss.

"He sure knows how to work up a crowd," muttered Mizuki as Takuma just smiled and nodded.

"Ruka-san, I bought you this necklace for you. Please take it," stated Yuki's class president as he made his way to the blonde female.

Ruka turned from Kain as she observed the geeky yet attractive boy make his way with a box in his hand. She thought that Valentine's would be the last time she would retrieve gifts from the man, but it seems he was not yet done

"Zuzu-chan!" Suddenly, a boy ran up to Kaname, Mizuki, and Takuma as he held a small box in his hand. He seemed to hold his tongue at first as the raven vampire just stared in confusion to what the new comer needed from her. He kept his eyes on the ground for a moment until he shoved the box in front of Mizuki.

"I am not good with introductions, but I was hoping if you could have this," spoke the boy; finally letting his calm eyes glanced to Mizuki's distinguished ruby eyes. She carefully took the box from his hand and slowly opened the small gift. At first, both Kaname and Takuma were interested into what the surprise was, but then Aido and Wild peered behind the trio, wondering what was the event. As she opened the box, her eyes focused on the smooth, black guitar pick, which lay on top of red wrapping paper.

"I know it is not much, but I thought you might use it," stated the boy as her scratched his head nervously.

"I truly will treasure this. I never had such a wondrous gift," she proclaimed letting her finger glide along the smooth texture of the steel pick.

Mizuki placed her hand on the boy's sleeve and delivered one of the warmest smiles she ever gave a person. In all awe, the boy grinned madly as he decided that his emotions were getting him hot and bothered, which resulted in his dashing away from the premises.

"My, Zuzu-chan, such a smile is such a weapon," chuckled Takuma as Kaname made his way to Yuki.

"Yuki, thank you for working so hard today as usual," spoke Kaname as he reached out to her hand.

He carefully gripped the young girl's hand giving the slightest grip to increase the sincere message in his voice. She looked, at first their hands, feeling her cheek burn with such sweet, innocence, until her eyes gazed deeply into his dark eyes. She felt the stares of everyone on them, but she didn't care. His affection was the only thing that made her body feel so alive.

"Kaname-senpai…." She voiced.

As the affection began to flourish, Zero took the time to reach out to his prefect partner and free her from the pureblood's grasp. Usually, he did not care for the two to mingle with one another, but the sight of his touch on her was unbearable. The silver hair Day student glared at the calm vampire. He disliked everything about him, which he displayed in his eye glare to him.

"My, someone is so jealous, if I may say," spoke Kaname with a small chuckle.

"Don't push it, pureblood," warned Zero as he felt Yuki's hand on his chest.

"Zero-san, be nice…. please." Zero looked down at Yuki, which she glanced with the slightest hope she could muster. She hated that the two most important men in her life could not stand one another. She just wanted once that they could be friendly.

"Yuki-chan!" Mizuki ran up to the trio with Takuma and Aido following behind. The raven hair vampire walked up with the smile grin on her face, which broke up the awkward moment. She bowed slightly to Yuki and then took the prefect by the arm. Her touch was gentle, at first, until she settled slightly in front of the girl where she gripped with excitement.

"Zuzu-chan, how are you!?" greeted Yuki with a friendly smile.

"I am good. It is such a pleasure to see you, even for a moment," replied Mizuki taking her hands away from the girl.

"Uh, thanks." It was so unusual to have another vampire other than Takuma and Kaname act so kind to Yuki. Of course, their first impression was very sincere, but Yuki was still not used to the genuine affection from another vampire. She welcomed it, but only with a cautious heart still.

"We must be off, Zuzu-chan," stated Aido coming from behind her.

Aido quickly took Mizuki's shoulder and pushed her to their destination as she blinked her eyes repeatedly. Yuki could not help but to laugh as Mizuki tried to look back at them, but Aido was too busy guiding her to the class.

"Aido-senpai seems to be smitten," spoke Yuki as she smirked happily.

"If you could say that. I wonder why," spoke Zero placing his hands in his pockets.

"Why not? Zuzu-chan is quite the girl!" barked Yuki as she poked Zero in the chest sharply.

"I don't see it."

"Well, you have not even talked to her, so you do not know how special she is." Spoke Takuma.

They looked at the vice president as he just kept his smile. Somehow his words did not seem generic. It was as if he was hiding something within his words, but his smile always shielded his intentions.

"Kaname-sama, it is time," spoke Seiren as she took her place once more beside him.

With that Kaname, gave a nod to his fellow classmate before turning back to Yuki. He bent down to the female prefect, letting his lips rest near her ear. Her eyes widened as she could feel his presence so near. He gently placed a hand on her shoulder letting his voice whisper into her ear with no other person to hear his words.

"Meet me tonight at midnight, just for a moment."

With that he rose from Yuki and delivered a small smile before he walked with Takuma, Seiren, and the rest of the vampires to the classrooms. Yuki watched Kaname depart caring a sense of curiosity to what there meeting will hold. He has never really called on her in such a way. It was never in distress or anger, so she knew it would not be in disagreeable terms. Nevertheless, she could not pin point the reason for such a request, which mildly drove her mad.

Later within the night, Mizuki and Kaname stood closely on the balcony as the time was approaching. Of course, Mizuki did not know of the president's request to Yuki, but she did know she needed to meet with him before anyone else could. She leaned her arms onto the balcony as Kaname leaned onto a wall, both carefully observing the night sky.

"What is it that I may help you with, Zuzu-chan?" asked Kaname glancing to the younger vampire.

"The world is so big to me. I have been locked away from everything and now that I'm learning things, I'm becoming almost overwhelmed," explained Mizuki turning toward Kaname.

"Of course. Do not worry about such things. If you do, you will only become controlled by what you seek," he replied walking to her side.

"Indeed…I also had something to ask you. How well do you know Takuma?"

Kaname looked over to her as she busied her eyes toward the sky once more. Her slender hands grasped onto her white uniform, hoping that the older pureblood did not aim to study her any further on her question. It was a question, nothing more.

"He has been my friend for a very long time. He treats Yuki-chan with respect and kindness as well, which I admire. Takuma may seem silly at times, but he is a thoughtful person. I respect and trust him," explained Kaname looking out to the sky.

"I see…. he is still a mystery to me."

"You are just too reflective; you have only been here for a week. Just observe more, maybe not even by your eyes," he stated.

"W-what do you mean by that!" Mizuki turned to Kaname drenched with redness on her cheeks as she swung her arms a bit. Kaname just smiled softly as the raven hair vampire began to compose her manner while she messed with her uniform. So imperfect and unlike her title, but she seemed like Yuki, which he did not mind that; it was a cute trait.

"Well, if you excuse me, Zuzu-chan, I must be meeting someone," spoke Kaname bowing to Mizuki.

"Of course! I shall be on my way."

With that Mizuki delivered her own bow with a simple smile and left back into the school. Kaname watched her shadow disappear into the school as he turned back. His smooth tresses danced within the wind's breeze as he observed the ground from above, waiting for her.

Kaname always thought about her within the day. He would wake up seeing Yuki serene face; taking his time threw the student exchange seeing her busy, protective expression as she welcomed him, and then visioning her body pressed gently and loving with his in the bed. He treasured every moment with her.

"Kaname-senpai."

His dark ruby eyes glanced down from the balcony to see the brunette girl standing on the ground. Her slender face displayed a sense admiration and affection, which reflected from her upperclassman.

"It seems like we are in a reversed scene of Romeo and Juliet," chimed Kaname as he observed her face lighting up.

"Kaname-senpai…."

Without another thought, Yuki jumped up to the balcony as she landed on the railing of the balcony. She met his eyes as she dropped from the railing. His hand glided up to her own hand as she dropped to his side. Her gently hand meshed with his larger yet soft hand as his other arm glided around her waist, which slightly alarmed Yuki.

"I just want to be near you, my sweet Yuki," spoke Kaname letting her chin rest on top of her head.

He drew Yuki near him as she felt his frame cover hers. The sensation and confusion of his affections were never forceful but they always amazed her. She never questioned how he felt about her until this very moment. What was he feeling about her? It had to be more than what she presumed.

"Kaname-senpai…don't you have class?" she asked him gently looking up to him.

"I just want to be with you, Yuki. I know it is selfish of me, but I wish to be in your presence longer than what I have been given," he replied letting his hand touch her face.

"Okay."

Kaname smiled gently to her as her cheeks redden by his sweet affection. He moved his face closer to her until he saw a departing form disappear in the corner of his eye. He already knew who it was but it did not matter. Yuki was here with him.

Zero jumped down from the other end of the balcony to the ground letting his eyes glance back to Yuki and Kaname. He knew it would be trouble for him to follow. He only wanted to protect her and thought it would be wise to follow. He did not have anything to fear since she was with Kaname. It was her choice for the moment. Still, to him, that moment was not right. She would have been better in his arms…if only.

"Yuki…." whispered Zero as he walked away.

TBC

A/N: Now you can see a couple of love triangles growing. I mean Zero v. Kaname for Yuki was always there in the manga and anime, but now people are seeing the light Takuma and Aido for Mizuki. I'm hoping that I will write the next chapter within a week. It is going to be quite emotional for everyone and then the chapter after will be a fun one. Continue to read please and comment!


	4. Chapter 3:Hunger

A/n: It has been forever! Sorry for the lateness (bows numerous times) Nevertheless, I have not forgotten and hope this chapter makes you interested in the fic again. Thanks for the wait!

Chapter 3

Hunger

Her sheets turned with her body. Mizuki jumped up within her bed as her eyes stared out with the atmosphere of her room. Her cream night grown hung onto her drenched form as she wiped her forehead from the sweat. She looked to her right to see the mid afternoon sun hiding halfway behind the tall, green trees. She was in bed—she felt a sigh release.

"It was a dream. It was only a dream…." She whispered as her head fell into her hands.

She never had such a dream as that in her life, and it only made things difficult to cultivate. All she could see in that moment was Troy's horrid face and deep red eyes piercing her very soul.

As she continued to reflect on the dream, Takuma slowly opened the door. He carried a bundle of manga within his grasps and a smile on his face when he could hear that Mizuki was awake. He peered in and walked into the center of her room with a serene face until he saw Mizuki still in bed.

"Zuzu-chan, are you okay?" asked Takuma as he placed the books onto her floor slowly.

The raven hair vampire looked over to the tall vice president and observed his worried expression on his face. Her lips lined yet her ruby eyes did not hold a focus to him. In one moment, Troy's face reflected within Takuma's—her eyes widened horribly to the image.

"Mizuki…."

When he called out her name, the pureblood felt a tear slide down her cheek, surprising them both. "Dammit, I'm crying. I am so sorry, Takuma-sama."

"It's okay, Mizuki," stated Takuma as he moved to sit beside her.

"Purebloods are strong, and yet I'm crying." The tears increased down her face, which made the girl shield her eyes from him.

"There's nothing wrong with that."

Her eyes looked up to the older vampire, her anxious eyes brushing against his calm ones. The tears streamed down one last time as Takuma wiped the last ones with his fingers. It was different—the cool hand against her face. Though he was a vampire, his touch was warm and filled with care. It was so unlike, something she ever noticed. Her eyes shifted as appreciation and affection clouded the negative feeling within them as she looked to him.

"Thank you, Takuma-sama," she whispered, placing her smaller hand onto his.

"Of course. If you want to speak to me about it, I will be here for you, Mizuki-chan," he spoke gripping onto her hand.

She shifted, feeling a bit embarrassed. "I just had a bad dream," she spoke looking out onto window.

"I see…Well, it is only a dream. Look what I have brought you."

Takuma happily bounced off the bed to the floor and picked up one of the mangas. He looked over to Mizuki, waving the first volume to her. She raised her eyebrow slightly, but he just smiled happily on the floor as he threw the book into her lap. Books, she thought. Well, mangas, she corrected.

"It's called Rebirth. It's a vampire manga from Korea; It's really good!" he chirped as he placed the pile of manga beside her bed.

"You brought these to me?" Mizuki asked while opening to the first page.

"Yep! I just thought you might like to see what I like since you sang to me," he replied getting up from the floor.

She looked up at him and recaptured the same day he discussed. He looked within her song, reading things she never thought anyone could understand. Takuma associated himself with her for a bit, but he wanted to open a bigger connection, she presumed. The raven hair vampire smirked for a moment as she crept out her bed. He was quite kind.

"Thank you, Takuma-sama," she spoke as she stood in front of him.

He turned to her with a simple smile on his face and bowed gracefully.

"Of course, Zuzu-chan," spoke Takuma before walking out.

"Please, call me Mizuki-chan." She smiled. "And only you call me Mizuki-chan." He grinned.

---------

As day became night, Zero and Yuki began their watch together through the school ground. They ran side by side, up and down the school while blending in with the trees and buildings. It was their nightly ritual before heading to their rooms, but neither truly felt bothered by it. Surprisingly, this was the time to themselves without class, students, or Kaname.

"Zero, let's take a break for a moment."

The silver hair boy looked over to his partner as they both landed on the steps to the school. Yuki, feeling the ritual finally getting to her, let her body take a seat on the same steps.

"Yuki…. are you and Kaname…." He felt his words wanting to come out, but he decided to close his mouth. It was better not to ask.

"What is it, Zero? You can ask me whatever you like." Yuki stood in front of him looking within his expression to find his question.

"I know how you feel about Kaname. I can feel it in your blood, but I can also feel something about me," he spoke, looking away from her.

Yuki stood motionless, feeling her cheeks absorb the warmth from her blood as she thought. Her feelings were something of a mystery for her. Of course, she knew she loved Kaname, maybe or maybe not in a lover's way, but she knew the affection and admiration was real. When he touched her in a tight embrace the night he asked to see her, she was in simple bliss. But she knew that there was a side within her emotions that asked if it was right. If she was embracing the right person. Now she understood whom she was thinking.

"Zero, I—" Her words were caught off, watching the silver hair boy coming closer to her.

"Then embrace me."

"What!"

"I want to see and feel what you let Kuran-sempai feel." His voice sounded more like a plea than a command. It was as if he needed the affection. Yuki brushed her gaze with his, contemplating if this was for the best or not. Her mind could not answer, so her instinct took over—she felt her limbs give, walking to him—his eyes were so beautifully sad.

"Come here." With that said, he lunged to her, feeling her slender arms wrap around him so tightly. Her arms so slender yet engulfed his emotions. He sighed, letting his own frustration dissolve for the moment…their moment.

They stayed like this for moments, her head resting on his chest, his head nuzzling into the crevice of her neck. She could not deny that this moment moved her. Maybe not the same way she felt when she felt Kaname in her grasp, but the way he longed to hold her—he needed her…. Her mind told her she stop, her heart told her that he was his friend, but this moment, she could see the reality of what they held.

He was the one to pull back, quicker than what he wanted. His eyes brightened—a scarlet color. His mouth was tingling, hoping to pierce her neck for her blood. He knew the desire, the need to drink her delicious blonde. Yet, at this moment, he did not want to ruin it with such selfish wishing. Zero's eyes brushed against his partner, wondering what she felt. He saw her, the Yuki that was concern for his health and his life.

"Yuki…I" Words were slipping from his mind; he could not collect them the way he wanted.

"It's okay, Zero. If you ever need me, I'll be here." She smiled, brushing her hand against his skin. "I promise."

He closed his eyes, feeling the frustration peer through his mind again. She promised. Why did people make promises they could not keep? It would be truthful if he did not see the way he looked at _him_—the way he looked at Kaname.

He turned away from her, not wanting to say more—the time has left them.

"Come on, we have a job to do." With that, he ran through the night, not looking back at the person he cared for the most in this world.

------

"Kaname."

The dorm president looked away from the window, drifting his eyes back at the pureblood girl standing in front of another window. He watched her touch the smooth glass, her eyes focusing on nothing in particular. Yet the way she looked outward into the night—her ruby eyes were searching for something. Maybe answers, maybe something to make her full, he thought. This actually made him focus on her.

"Have you ever bit a human?"

He looked over, chuckling at the naivety of her question.

"Of course I have." He paused, shifting his eyes to his window once more. "It's a natural instinct for a vampire…but that does not mean that I like it."

She turned to him, brushing her ruby eyes with his. He spoke the truth; many discussions they had were about vampires' need for blood, the ranking of vampires within the school, how the true utopia of life with vampires and human could be achieved. Blood, such a pool of scarlet liquid that tasted sweet and delicious, was the root of their race's evil intention. Tonight however, Mizuki was calling out to Kaname—hoping to reach an answer.

"What is it?" The president felt the air turn, observing the female's stiffness. "Have you taken a student here?"

Mizuki quickly shook her head, placing her hand softly on her chest. " I w-wouldn't—it's just my mind is on nothing but an incident—it happened to a dear friend. I bit a human boy when I was in America."

The raven hair girl looked out the window, following her eyes on several Night class students walking along the balcony of the school. Maybe it was time for her to understand why, she thought.

"Tell me of your lineage, Zuzu-chan."

She turned to him, wondering of his command. He knew everything of her family—even more than she knew. Yet, what was his motive for such? She wrapped her arms around her body, her ruby eyes glistening within the night to him.

"I am from the Yamada and Henry clan," she started. "Both clans, made from two separate clans—one from Japan, the other from North America. Both clans survived many centuries, holding their position underground from humanity's knowing, yet they reign quite high in vampire societies."

"Yet why are you a pureblood?" asked Kaname, letting his fingers trailed his hair.

Her mouth opened, but words were not formed. She had to know; yet her mind was vague. She was educated to know her family, from each ancestor, but somehow they forming and why she was still praised as a pureblood—she still did not understand it.

"Let me tell you a secret."

Kaname stood from his chair, walking up to her. His eyes, cool and calm, collected her awaiting vision.

"The truth is that the two clans are actually the same."

Mizuki's eyes fluttered slightly, her lips forming into a thin line. She kept silent, hoping he would continue with explanation.

"Your clan is the Yamada clan prominently," he continued, his eyes shifting from her to the window. "Your clan was very fierce, at first, very prideful. Yet a small group did not want to be overcome by greed of power. The difference of the group—one thirsted to overpower human since they were a thirst they could not control. The other wanted peace—so they broke off, moving to be part of a different society within the world to make their own."

"So, my father's clan—"

"They are the example of vampires wanting peace between humans and vampires," he concluded. "It is safe to say that they believe to have morals of sparring human lives."

Mizuki felt herself becoming aware. She could see the difference between the clans now because of the mention. Her father was quite admirable and quite calm when it came to power within the relationships between humans and vampire—even when the incident with Troy, his father took him away, protecting her from the turmoil of what she was. Her mother, a true Yamada, established the necessity of her ruling with her nobility and her stature in the vampire society. Mizuki touched her chest, understanding the connections of her family to her—a true pureblood.

"Mizuki—" Kaname took his hand to her chin, cupping it for her to focus on him. "Dreams may indicate something you try to suppress—You are very well like your father's clan, but to really understand, you must embrace both clans and both views."

"Kaname-sempai…"

"It is survival to drink, yet you may disagree with it." He closed his eyes. "Use the tablets, okay?"

Mizuki crept her hand to his, touching with sheer admiration and affection for his consoling words. She knew what he meant—such kindness. Though it may not be for her own existence, she knew his words would help soothe her.

Kaname took his hand away, slightly smiling from her own smile.

"Thank you, Kaname. I think I understand now," spoke Mizuki.

"You're welcome, Zuzu-chan." He glanced to her, turning slightly to the door. " You can come in, Aido."

Mizuki turned, seeing the door slightly move. She wondered, but the door crept open—Aido timidly walked in. His lips, pulled into an apologetic smile, made the female pureblood slightly smile in sheer amusement. He walked in, his head and back arched forward, as his fingers ran through his tangled blonde locks.

"M-my sincerest apologies—I was only here to call you for class." His voice was in such a mess—strained, sheepish, childlike. The raven hair vampire deepened her cunning smile.

"It's alright, Aido. Our conversation was not too personal," spoke Kaname glancing to Mizuki.

"Yet, it could have been!" Aido jumped slightly to Mizuki's word, seeing the pureblood shake her finger at him. "You cannot do things like that, Aido-sama."

"Yes, ma'am." He bowed repeatedly, feeling worse than when he was caught.

Mizuki shook her head, locking her hands together. Yet when he pulled up from his bowing, she grinned. She was only joking, he presumed. Their eyes met for a moment, his body relaxed and she just felt her worries of her hunger leave her.

"My, maybe I should be the one to leave." Kaname's words made the two sprung up a bit in their stance, a glow of scarlet touching both of their faces.

"It's not like that!" they both unison, but the damage was done.

Kaname looked at the two, letting his hand cover his lips bending upward. He noticed many things about Aido—his strong affection for him, his alluring suave demeanor for attention from the humans, his childlike attitude to rules. Yet to think, an attraction was made and both shared a small something—it was quite comical to see.

As his eyes looked onto his younger vampires, a shadow of a certain girl crept passed the door. He felt his breath held, seeing her dark brunette hair flow through the window. She was so fast and he wanted to catch her.

"If you excuse me—I must tend to something before I go to the classroom." He looked to the two, seeing the slight bow and curtsy given from their forms. "You may take your time here."

With one last smile, he walked past them, closing the door behind him. Now it was only two—a noble and a pureblood. Mizuki glanced to the door, wondering where the dorm president was going while Aido's eyes fetched to her form.

"Are you okay, Zuzu-chan?" It was a sudden questioned—it made her look to him.

His icy blue looked onto her form, carrying a sense of slight urgency and concern. She was used to his playful expression—it carried such worries away from the scene. Nevertheless, it changed, focusing on her to answer. Mizuki slipped her hands onto his, cupping them around.

"I'm fine," she honestly replied. "Did you hear what we were talking about?"

"Y-yes…. I was very surprised to hear about your lineage."

Mizuki made a small face. "I'm surprised myself." His family must be hiding something from her, she presumed.

"Anyway, if you ever need anything, I will be here to help you," piped in Aido.

His hands wrapped around hers, letting his glance reach her to listen. Mizuki looked up to him, her lips piercing his vision with a small smile as her head gave only a slight nod. He did not know enough from who she truly was and how she really thought, but he wanted to be close to her. To protect her when she needed to be tended. He placed his hands to her shoulders, slightly pulling her to him.

"If you ever need to quench your hunger—" his lips parted a moment, deciding if he wanted to finish. "—My blood is for you to take."

The raven hair girl's eyes gazed at him, opening slightly to the amazement of his offer. She remember many times when she asked her father of vampires giving blood to one another, it was a sign of affection, love, and admiration. To think that Aido simply invited her to take his blood so easily—it must be for her position as a pureblood.

"Thank you—But you don't have to do that just because I'm a pureblood," spoke Mizuki, swatting at his hand.

"I'm not—I'm doing it for you."

Before she could think, he took her into his arm, engulfing his form with hers. Aido swept his head over hers, smelling the sweet aroma of her existence. He knew he was being too bold, maybe too naïve to what she might think of his actions—but his hunger was wanting. He hungered to touch her, to please her, to protect her. Mizuki had trouble with her hunger for blood, the morality and the consequences of it, but Aido was having trouble with his own hunger—he thirsted for her attention.

TBC

A/N: Sorry for the lateness… I just have been so focused on my Ouran High School Host Club fic, I kinda lost the focus in this fic. Now, I'm going to gradually and evenly work on the both of them—I hope this chapter made up for the time. I think the next chapter will be very pleasing (a lot more KanamexYukixZero focus with a little more TakumaxMizukixAido)

Please review!


End file.
